


Silence has the Answers

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Oblivious, Crush at First Sight, Episode: s01 Le Mime | The Mime, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Superheroes, Talking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: After watching the interview posted in the Ladyblog, Adrien hosts a quick meet-up with his partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Silence has the Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien realizes Alya is a threat to losing his title has Noire's BFF while struggling to find the appropriate location to confess his growing love for said partner.

When Lady Noire told him she had other plans ~~after he offered her the seat of his father who ditched him for work~~ , Adrien didn't expect it involved an interview in the Ladyblog. He was one of the earliest subscribers to the blog, searching online if people managed to find Hawkmoth's identity. Since the host is his classmate (same classmate who thought his childhood friend was his hero self), Adrien is fairly certain not everything will be accurate. Alya does get a lot of good clips of Lady Noire. _Not like he saves them or anything okayfinehedoesbutdon'ttellher!_

...

"So..." Misterbug called for his partner's attention now that they're both at the Eiffel tower. His partner is avoiding his gaze, hugging herself as she stared at the night sky. When he called her up for a meet-up, he should've realized the text sounded pretty serious. Misterbug started. "I'm not mad."

"Uh-huh.." Lady Noire doesn't believe him.

"Listen.." Misterbug sighed, taking a step but she took a step away.

"..." Lady Noire's back bumps metal, but she still refuses to look at him.

"I'm surprised, that's all." Misterbug took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't like the interview was bad. His partner offered a ton of akuma advice, city protocols and some tidbits of her preferences in the Ladyblog. There was no hint to any identity reveal nor did she reveal any personal information she learned from him except Misterbug liking wordplay. _She likes it too! YAY._ It was mostly a Lady Noire interview, which should make him happy.... But it didn't.

"Why?" Lady Noire asked back.

"You and Alya seem close." Misterbug just realized something between him and Lady Noire. They were partners, but he never really know a lot about her. Also, the way Alya talked with Lady Noire felt a lot more casual unlike their cordial dynamic. _Well. They mostly meet up to defeat akumas so there aren't a lot of time to share inside jokes._ Alya and Lady Noire even shared opinions on the Mayor's latest akuma-proof rooms as well as discuss the search of Hawkmoth's true identity. It felt wrong how the interview ended with Lady Noire relying on a bunch of anonymous entities in the web to search for Hawkmoth's identity without asking for his input. He felt left out... Adrien knows he has no right to feel bad, but he does.

"The reporter did use my na- How do you know her name?" Lady Noire wondered, finally looking at him but with surprise.

"Because" Misterbug quickly contemplated on what to say. He did promise Tikki not to tell his identity to anyone to avoid Hawkmoth targeting his loved ones. "All of Paris knows the creator of the Ladyblog, chatte."

"Makes sense." Lady Noire muttered. "What now?"

"Well..." Misterbug decided to sit down, patting the beam for her to sit beside her. He can't just say: _Everyone knows just as much as he does about her_ because then Noire would ask why that's a problem which he has yet to make a good answer. It's also not helpful how he has a low-key crush on Lady Noire. "It's dumb."

> This is also the third time he hosted the meet-up. First time is to talk about the incoming fame/infamy considering Lady Noire gets a lot of surprised photo shots circulating around the net. Second time was his attempt to confess to _since Valentines happened and a good time to apologize about the kiss,_ but utterly failing when it began to rain and Lady Noire started sharing stories about the rain. Now that they met up, he isn't sure what to say in the face of his maybe love-of-his-life?
> 
> _Sometimes, he wonders if he's really the lucky one between the two of them with all this terrible timing._

"Nah. I doubt it is..." Lady Noire sat down beside him, curious why he isn't speaking. Her braid is long, falling off the tower and out of sight. "Bug?"

'How should I start? Where should I start?' Misterbug contemplated. He knows she lost his love letter during the akuma battle and he is in no condition to ask her out on a date, much less admit he has a feelings for her ~~because his partner deserves the best and only the best confession~~. On the downside, his silence will give Noire enough time to realize his own motive and has a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right. He could tell her the truth, but the identity issue _and what if she doesn't like him the same way and decidestorejecthim?_

"You free tonight?" Lady Noire wondered and Misterbug merely nodded. Lady Noire hummed, both hands on the beam. "Since we have time, let's... talk. Yes! Let's talk about stuff. You go first!"

"Are you done with your commissions?" Misterbug asked, recalling Lady Noire talking about making a dress for someone. His partner likes designing clothes and is a great artist, bringing a sketchbook one time to watch her draw him. _Well. They drew each other and she liked how cheeky he made her look._ At least that's one thing he knows compared to everyone else.

"Yeah.." Lady Noire swung her legs, looking back at the night sky. "You finally passed Ultra hard story mode of _**Ultimate Mecha Strike V**_?"

"We both know story mode suck." Misterbug muttered. "But I did."

"If you have the full collection, you have to finish it all." Lady Noire nodded and Misterbug wanted to ask if she knows about the incoming **UMS VI** , if not for the fact she leaned on his arm. "Did you watch **The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures**?"

"Yes! It was amazing despite the silence. That's where I wanted to bring you to." Misterbug smiled and Lady Noire gasped, turning her head to face him. Misterbug froze, 'Too close.'

" _Oh_." Lady Noire smells like bread and cheese, mostly bread. _Do all girls smell that tasty? No. They usually smell like flowers similar to mother and Chloé._ Lady Noire pulls away, realizing they're too close. However, she covered her mouth with both of her hands, staring at him with a light tint of pink on some exposed parts of her cheek. "L-like a date?"

"A date?" Misterbug repeated, not sure if that's what he wanted to do. He extended the invitation because he wanted to watch it with someone other than himself. Nathalie and Gorilla had matters to attend to so it's just him and an empty slot reserved to his supposed father. Thankfully, Alya and Marinette was also invited so he sat beside them.

"It isn't? Ok! Good! I wasn't wearing special clothes today. I wouldn't want to ruin that or us or anything. Not like that means anything. Urgghh. I'm rambling again. Forget me." Lady Noire dropped her hands and Misterbug doesn't know what to say. Even if Lady Noire is open like a book, he likes her more than anyone else in the world at the moment. He wants her to like him and be even something more with her. Unfortunately, Lady Noire is a girl and girls are complicated creatures. He knows she likes him too, but it's more platonic at the moment. Lady Noire is also the type to dress nice for the occasion or it's her first time going out with someone. _The last may sound outrageous but very plausible with her rambling._

"Let's pretend I never asked okay?" Lady Noire smiled, realizing the atmosphere is going south pretty fast.

"Sure." Misterbug let out a huff of air and Lady Noire laughed.

"Whatever m'lord say goes." Lady Noire promised and Misterbug smiled at the nickname. Lady Noire is trying to get back at him for giving her nicknames, but _she has no idea_.

"Every lord needs a lady." Misterbug humored and Lady Noire raised an eyebrow.

"You mean every lord wants a lady?" Lady Noire prodded.

"No. Pretty sure this lord needs his lady." Misterbug watched the raven laugh at his statement. It's true. Lady Noire makes things way interesting and casual. His partner, best friend ~~and crush~~. Lady Noire was his partner, acting like a pillar and sword when needed.

"Then I guess Bugsy needs a spar?" Lady Noire misunderstood again, standing right back up and offering her hand. "Come on. We have to be ready if Hawkmoth comes over. I bet he's a sword user."

"No bets today, _chatte_. Just a light spar. It is getting late." Misterbug accepted the hand. As Lady Noire tugged him to the Eiffel, leading him deeper to the infrastructure, Misterbug realized something important. 'If Lady Noire watched 'The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures' then she could be anyone in the audience few hours ago. I could have sat with her and never known better.'

_That can't be._

_..._

_Can it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Noire has strict parents and a school goal list to attend to. Obviously, dates with boys will be hard to sync with her sched.


End file.
